YuGiOh the King of Games redone
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: This is a revised version of my previous one with new twists, turns, and even a bit of time travel thrown in there.


_**YuGiOh The King of Games**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba defeated? Causing Trouble at Duel Academy!**_

Jaden Yuki a lonely boy of 13 years of age. He was running late for the dueling exam to get into Kaiba Corps' Duel Academy which was the best school to learn how to duel. They were notorious for getting people ready for the Professional Circuit. That was, however, put on hold as he ran into none other than Yugi Muto, The King of Games, himself. Yugi smiled at him and handed him a card known as "Winged Kuriboh".

Jaden was a bit bummed out that it was such a pathetic card, until he read the effect and then he could have sworn that he saw the monster depicted in the card wink at him. As Jaden ran off towards the arena, Yugi sighed and thought to himself that there was so much potential inside of him, but his and Kaiba's very own apprentices were much better. Even though they had yet to defeat them, in the past 3 years they had gotten good enough to damage their life points to below half, befriended Pegasus, and gotten Pegasus to give them access to his vast collection of Duel Monster Cards, even the ones that were never released to the public. They were still building decks out of those cards, but even he thought that they were indeed powerful.

He decided to head home, where he knew his apprentice would be waiting for his lessons. When he arrived he was surprised to see that his apprentice was not there. He then remembered that Kaiba was testing his apprentice today and since they were friends, he knew that his apprentice was over at Kaiba Corp rooting on Kaiba's apprentice. He decided to wait for his apprentice to get back and so he decided to work on his deck. 

When his apprentice showed up he gathered up his cards and turned around and saw that his apprentice was with a girl. Knowing who it was, he smiled because he knew it was a girl from his apprentice's class that was trying to learn how to duel and was actually decent in the game. He cleared his throat and said,"Kaisha, you're late for our lessons."

"Sorry Yugi-sama, but I finally got Yukiko-hime to go on a date with me." Kaisha explained.

Yugi nodded before they began.

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Kaisha: 4000**

"In celebration for finally getting Yukiko-san to go on a date with you, you may have the first move." Yugi said.

"No thanks... you can have it." Kaisha countered.

Yugi nodded before he looked at Kaisha and asked,"New or old?"

"New." Kaisha answered making Yugi sigh and look at his hand without drawing.

"I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode and I equip him with D-2 Shield this doubles his defense points. Making him just that much harder to destroy. I also place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi announced.

 **On the Field**

 **Yugi:** Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF: **2400** and 1 facedown.

"My move... I, by using the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Kaisha shouted after he drew his card and his monsters appeared behind him and floated in the air surrounded by a blue light with a 1 and an 8 underneath them.

"With this I can now Special Summon any monster between the levels of 2 and 7 simultaeneously so comeforth my mighty friends and assist me in this duel! Level 7 Dark Magician, Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Level 7 Buster Blader. Now then...I activate Dragonpit Magician's Pendulum Effect, you see, by sending a Pendulum Monster from my hand to my Extra Deck, known as discarding for Pendulum Monsters, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card you control and since you only have a single card facedown I'm sure you can guess which one it is. So I discard Stargazer Magician and destroy your facedown." Kaisha said smirking as it was flipped faceup to display one of Yugi's favorites: Mirror Force.

"I now end my turn being as your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has 2400 defense points and it cannot be destroyed by anything above 1900 attack points." Kaisha said smirking.

"My move... I activate the spell card known as Dark Magic Curtain! By sacrificing half of my life points I get to Special Summon my Dark Magician from my deck and next I activate the spell card known as Thousand Knives! This card destroys one monster on your side of the field and I choose Buster Blader!" Yugi announced to them.

"My move... I activate the spell card known as The Claw of Hermos! This card allows me to Fusion Summon without a Polymerization and only cards that lists it as a Fusion Material and so I fuse it with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Fusion Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. Next I Pendulum Summon back my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for round two. I throw down a facedown, equip Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword to my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and end my turn." Kaisha said.

 **On the Field**

 **Yugi** : Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF: **2400** , Dark Magician ATK: 2500

 **Kaisha:** Dark Magician ATK: 2500, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: **4500**

"Amazing... his Dragon is as strong as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon... but unlike Kaiba's monster, it is only a single dragon and therefore can be taken down easier... my move... I summon my Skilled White Magician. Next I activate my Pot of Greed. This card not only lets me draw 2 cards from my deck, but since I have Skilled White Magician on the field, it gives it a Spell Counter. Next I'm going to activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your Pendulum Scale and gives my Skilled White Magician yet another Spell Counter. Next I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yugi commented.

"My move... hmm... as long as my Pendulum Scale is disrupted, I cannot use Pendulum Summoning... and I cannot activate a spell card as long as his Skilled White Magician is on the field with 2 Spell Counters on it... then there is the fact of his facedown card... hmmm... If only I could summon my Dark Magician Girl out... hmmm? I got it! I activate Pendulum Call. Yes although this is a spell card and it does give your Skilled White Magician 3 Spell Counters, I'm simply not done yet. I can now go through my deck and select 2 Pendulum Magician monsters as long as they have different names. I now reset the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician! Next I activate his Pendulum Effect so I send my Timegazer Magician to the Extra Deck to choose your facedown to destroy." Kaisha said as the facedown flipped up to reveal Magic Cylinder.

"Hah! Now then I Pendulum Summon my Stargazer Magician in defense mode and my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Next I activate the Spell Card known as Dark Burning Attack! As long as I have a Dark Magician Girl on the field, this card allows me to destroy all monsters you control. Next I unequip my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword to activate my Polymerization fusing my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Stargazer Magician together to Fusion Summon my Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and I equip him with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. That makes his attack score a total of 5000! Enough to destroy even Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let alone, Obelisk the Tormentor outside of his special ability... Now then... Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack 3 times due to the spellcaster used to Fusion Summon him being a level 5 or higher." Kaisha said.

"But that would mean!" Yugi gasped.

"That this duel is mine. Due to 5000-2500 is 2500 and 5000-2600 is 2400 meaning you suffer a grand total of 9900 points of damage." Kaisha said smiling.

Yugi smirked before discarding a card and his life points didn't drop. Making Kaisha sigh before saying,"You and that Kuriboh of yours. At least it wasn't Winged Kuriboh... I can't even begin to count how many times that card has been a game changer between us."

"Actually I no longer have Winged Kuriboh." Yugi commented making Kaisha look at him in shock as Yugi took his turn.

"Who did you give it to?" Kaisha asked.

"A boy I met on the street. He was headed to the Dueling Exams to get into Duel Academy. Anyway... I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field so say good by to your Dark Magician and your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yugi announced.

"My move then... I Pendulum Summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon once more alongside my Stargazer Magician and next I set a card facedown and end my turn." Kaisha said smirking.

"My move... as long as his Pendulum Scale is up and running he can consistantly bring back his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and his Stargazer Magician... Hmmm... I can't think of anything to stop him... wait! Heavy Storm! If I can pull that card from my deck I can utterly decimate his Pendulum Scale and prevent him from Pendulum Summoning for awhile." Yugi said to himself as Tea came in and saw the duel that was taking place and smiled.

"Alright... I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and next I set one card and end my turn." Yugi stated aloud.

"My move... I activate my Pendulum Back Trap Card! This card brings 2 monsters, as long as they are between the levels of 1 and 8, but not level 1 or level 8, back to my hand. I bring back my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader back to my hand and now I Pendulum Summon them to my field... Now I activate my recently drawn Polymerization spell card to Fusion Summon my Dark Paladin! Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK for every Dragon on the field and in the graves so that is a total of 2000 ATK points. Giving him 4900 attack points and that is more than enough to destroy that Skilled Dark Magician of yours, however there is always that facedown card, but you've already used your Mirror Force and your Magic Cylinder. So the odds of you having one like those are about... let's see your deck is 48 cards you have used 2 of the 12 traps so... 10 out of 48 which is about a 28% chance of it being one however there is also always your Negate Attack... that is about 3 out of 10 which is about a 33% chance which is a wee bit higher, but again not very likely... I attack your monster with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Kaisha called out.

"I activate my facedown! Go Negate Attack!" Yugi shouted.

Kaisha sighed before nodding his head.

"My move... I activate the Spell Card known as Monster Reborn reviving my Dark Magician and now I activate my own Polymerization fusing together my own Dark Magician and Buster Blader to Fusion Summon my own Dark Paladin. And like yours he too has 4900 attack points. I now place this card face down." Yugi said smiling at him as he ran out of cards in his hand.

"My move then... I activate the Fang of Critias and use it on the facedown Mirror Force on my side of the field and Fusion Summon my Mirror Force Dragon! Next I activate my very own Monster Reborn to revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and I equip it to my Dark Paladin. That means his attack score goes from 4400 to 9900 attack points making him much stronger than your Dark Paladin and since you have no cards in your hand, there is no way you can activate Dark Paladin's Spell Negation ability. Now then... I attack your Dark Paladin with my own Dark Paladin!" Kaisha shouted.

 **On the field**

 **Yugi:** Dark Paladin ATK: 4900, Skilled Dark Magician 1900 SC:2

 **Kaisha:** Dark Paladin ATK: **9900** , Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500, Stargazer Magician DEF: 2400, Mirror Force Dragon ATK: 2800

"Dark Paladin attack his Dark Paladin!" Kaisha shouted.

 **Yugi: 0**

 **Kaisha: 4000**

Yukiko and Tea were shocked that Yugi finally lost after 3 years of teaching Kaisha how to duel. At that moment Hydra walked in, glanced at the monsters and whistled.

"Spell defending Dark Paladin, Card Destruction Defending Mirror Force Dragon, Damage Doubling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and good defense as well as a high leveled Spell Caster being Stargazer Magician... As well as Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword equiped to Dark Paladin. Quite the line up of monsters Kaisha. Let me guess... You finally brought out that deck huh?" Hydra asked.

"Yeah... Three years old and it is the only one to have defeated him... I couldn't even begin to try my other 2 decks as they require very rare dragons to finish." Kaisha said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me... here... happy early birthday dude." Hydra said handing Kaisha 3 cards.

Kaisha looked at them and beheld Seto Kaiba's 3 Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"So you finally defeated Kaiba huh?" Kaisha asked.

"Yeah... like you it was the very first deck I built using the cards that Pegasus allowed us to get out of his personal storage unit... can't believe that his "little closet of cards" turned out to be an entire storage facility filled with nothing but cards that he never released to the public." Hydra said holding up his deck.

"I have the strategy." Kaisha began.

"And I have the power." Hydra finished.

"But whether we are we are together or seperate we are never more than the other." the both of them finished.

Just then the door opened once again and Seto Kaiba walked in and he said,"So... the both of you have finally defeated us... Get ready... cause I'm going to send the 2 of you to Duel Academy in one month."

"Hey Seto-san... Can Yukiko come with?" Kaisha asked.

"And Jasmine?" Hydra asked.

"Hmmm? Jasmine Kingsly?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah." Hydra answered.

"She's already a student there. A Second Year if I remember correctly... She just also goes to regular school as a trade off to her parents. As for Yukiko... consider it done." Kaiba said.

Yukiko smiled happily alongside Kaisha. They smiled and were about to leave when Yugi pulled him off to the side and handed him 3 cards... 3 legendary and powerful cards. The 3 Egyptian God Cards.

Kaisha looked at the 3 cards in shock and awe, but was curious until Yugi said,"I'm giving you these cards because they are yours now. You won our duel and as such they will obey you. I have already talked it over with them and they have agreed. I have even requested if they would accept having copies made of them and they agreed to only 1 copy which will be my cards. They stated though that those copies will only have about 10% of their full power and as such will not be as powerful as they originally were, but they will still have the same abilities."

Kaisha nodded before he pocketed the cards already planning on a deck style to use them. He already planned to use Obelisk in the deck that he would use his Blue-Eyes White Dragons in and he already had a deck style planned out for both Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. He would put The Winged Dragon of Ra into a Life Gain Deck and place Slifer the Sky Dragon into a deck that was alot like Marik's version, but a lot more deadly when he gets the right combo. He then began to plan what decks he was going to bring. He already knew that he was going to bring the deck he just used, but he wasn't going to use it very often if ever, because he just defeated the King of Games with it and that was no easy feat. At the end of the month he decided that he was going to bring his top 52 decks which all had special names for them. One was even named after him whereas Hydra decided he was going to bring his top 3 decks. When they hopped onto Kaiba's private helicopter, they waved bye to their friends as they and their girlfriends flew to Duel Academy. When they arrived, they immediately were met by Chancellor Sheppard. He informed them that whilst they may be here due to special connections they were expected to follow the rules and to catch up with the rest of the class. Kaisha scoffed and asked if they were just now learning what a field spell was and Chancellor nervously chuckled making Kaisha sweat drop at the fact that he actually called it.

 _ **Dr. Crowler's Classroom**_

 _ **A few moments later**_

Dr. Crowler was infuriated, first Jaden had the nerve to tell him to back off of the Slifers in the room cause since he defeated him, that meant that Slifers weren't all that bad, as if! Then Chancellor Sheppard came to the room and informed him that they were getting 3 new students today and to top it off... they were Slifer Reds too! The red headed male looked him up and down and looked at the class and asked,"Is this a guy or a girl?"

The nerve! He had half a mind to put him in detention, but he had a better idea.

"Hey Slifer Slacker! How about a duel? If I win you get suspended for disrespecting the teacher, if you win you get off scott free." Dr. Crowler proposed.

Hydra looked at him and asked,"Are you out of your mind? Letting a simple card game that was meant to be fun, make such decisions for you?"

Dr. Crowler chose to ignore him and asked,"So? How about it?"

Kaisha looked at him and smirked,"Question... what kind of deck do you run?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Dr. Crowler said offended.

"His best card is Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden shouted.

"Ancient Gear Golem? So you must run an Ancient Gear Deck... very powerful, but utterly useless against me." Kaisha said as he sat down in the back with Yukiko next to him as Hydra sat in front of them and Jasmine smiled at him and waved making the whole class freak out cause she was an Obelisk Blue, being nice to a Slifer.

"Oh? Now that is offensive... Then you're automatically suspended then." Dr. Crowler shouted.

"Hmm? Alright... fine... we'll duel... But do not say that I did not warn you." Kaisha said as he got up and grabbed his back pack and rummaged around in it until he pulled out a deck box that looked like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head.

Hydra seeing it whistled and smirked as everyone looked at it.

"Let's Duel!" Kaisha and Dr. Crowler shouted.

 **Crowler:** 4000

 **Kaisha:** 4000

"I'll go first if you don't mind ma'am... or mister... or whichever or whatever you are... I activate the spell card Future Fusion! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster after 2 turns after its activation has passed as long as I show you which Fusion Monster I wish to Fusion Summon... I choose my Five-Headed Dragon and so I send 5 Dragons to the graveyard... Next I throw down 2 facedowns and end my turn. But wait just cause My turn has ended doesn't mean that I am done... No cause I use my 2 Red-Eyes Wyvern's special abilities in my graveyard. By banishing the both of them I am able to Special Summon 2 Red-Eyes monsters from my graveyard except for a Red-Eyes Black Chick. So come forth Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kaisha said smirking as his field was lined up with 2 very powerful monsters.

 **On the Field**

 **Kaisha:** Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 2800, Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400, 2 facedowns.

Dr. Crowler was visibly sweating at the sight of a level 10 monster and a level 7 monster on the first move with a level 12 monster on the way. He drew his card and smirked before setting two cards facedown and activating Heavy Storm and smirked when Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder were destroyed and then on his field were 2 Wicked Fiend Tokens and he sacrificed them to summon his Ancient Gear Golem and he attacked Kaisha's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 **Crowler:** 4000

 **Kaisha:** 3400

"My move... I activate my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability! I can now Special Summon a Dragon from my hand or my graveyard. So welcome back Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Next I activate the spell card known as Red-Eyes Fusion! This card sends to my graveyard, the Fusion materials listed on a monster that lists Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it, from my deck, hand, or my side of the field and I choose my deck. So now then... come forth, Meteor Black Dragon! Now Red-Eyes Fusion's second effect comes into play, you see my Meteor Black Dragon's name is now Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now I activate my Inferno Fire Blast! This card deals you damage equal to a Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points that I choose and I choose my Meteor Black Dragon that was turned into a Red-Eyes Black Dragon... That means you now suffer 3500 points of damage instead of 2400 which is a grand total of 1100 points more... Next I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! This card gains 300 attack points for every Dragon in the graveyard and if my math is correct... there are 4. Giving a grand total of 3600 attack points. Now then my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is going to attack your Ancient Gear Golem dealing you 600 points of damage making the total damage you've taken this turn 4100 points. That means I win... and if I chose to attack you with my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon then the total of damage would have been 6900 points, but eh, who's counting... Oh wait I obviously am." Kaisha said.

 **Crowler:** 0

 **Kaisha:** 3400

"I don't believe it... Dr. Crowler lost again... to another Slifer Slacker... and this one actually has some really good cards... I can see why he said what he said, but I can also see why he is in the Slifer Red Dorm." Chazz said.

"That's okay... I prefer the color Red to the color Blue anyway. Besides Slifer the Sky Dragon is stronger than Obelisk the Tormentor anyway." Kaisha said as he smirked.

"What do you mean? Everyone here knows that it goes Slifer Red as the bottom, Ra Yellow as the middle, and Obelisk Blue as the top." Motoyama said.

"Actually the order of the Egyptian God Monsters from order of weakest to strongest is Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Now then if ya'll don't mind I have things to do." Kaisha said as he walked up the stairs to the back of the class.

Hydra smirked and asked,"What things? You don't do things."

Kaisha smiled and replied,"Yes I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the woods."

"And kill homicidal vampire priests?" Hydra inquired.

"Very enthusiastic walks." Kaisha said once again before the both of them busted out laughing.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Chazz asked.

"TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged on youtube... watch it for it is hilarious." Kaisha answered before sitting down and took out a wooden box and began rolling a blunt.

When the teacher caught him, he tried to take it, when Kaisha held it out of his reach and said,"Oh hell no! Go get your own weed. This is my weed, I bought it, I brought it, I rolled it, so I'm gonna smoke it, whether you want it or not. Now go back to teaching basic Duel Monster knowledge."

Dr. Crowler groaned in frustration when Kaisha said that before continuing on with his lecture, but no matter what he tried, Kaisha could always answer his questions correctly. He even tried Hydra and Yukiko, but they kept getting the answers correct. He even tried to ask the more advanced questions making even the second year students gape in surprise.

"Alright... Here is one that not even they can figure out. What 3 type of cards are not allowed to be used in this Academ, except for 3rd year students? " Dr. Crowler.

"XYZ, Pendulum, and Synchro." Kaisha answered as he smirked.

"How?" Dr. Crowler.

"I've been known to run, XYZ, Synchro, and Pendulum as well as Fusion." Kaisha commented off handedly.

"You have those cards on you right now?" Crowler asked.

"Yeah, but again... I didn't use them and only a single deck uses Pendulums so yeah." Kaisha said as he smirked.

Dr. Crowler groaned in even greater frustration that they got it correct once again before smirking.

"Alright here's another one-" He began before the bell rang and he was forced to leave so that Professor Banner could come in and teach the class.

Kaisha sighed in relief and then leaned back in his chair and reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't smoke that in my class Mr... I apologize, but I do not recognize you." Professor Banner asked from the front of the class.

"The name is Kaisha Hiniku, and sure... at least you asked nicely unlike the other teacher... I don't even remember his name." Kaisha said smiling before placing the blunt back on top of his ear and let his red hair keep it in place.

"Thank you... My name is Professor Liam Banner and I teach Dueling Alchemy in this school." Banner said.

"Dueling Alchemy? You mean the advanced usage of formulas and equations to figure out a problem in a duel and then using the answer in said duel?" Hydra asked.

"The very same." Banner said.

Kaisha and Hydra nodded and began playing rock, paper scissors before Kaisha finally won and put his head on his desk and began to sleep.

"Ummm..." Banner began.

"Oh don't worry Professor Banner. We just were trying to see who would stay up to pay attention for this class... I'll fill him in later. Although don't be surprised when we get a few bad scores because I have dislexia." Hydra said smiling making everyone wonder how someone like that is able to get into such a prestigous school such as Duel Academy. Well... with the exception of Kaisha, Yukiko, and Jasmine.


End file.
